Nueva Oportunidad
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Porque algunas veces el amor es lo unico necesario / Oneshot Jacob&Renesmee, Basado en el Pasado 27 Febrero 2010. Chile


_Basado en mi experiencia en el Terremoto del pasado 27 de febrero del 2010 cerca de las 3:30 Hrs a.m_

_

* * *

_

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté en una agradable cuna, Los brazos de Jacob me rodeaban dándome el calor que tanto me encantaba. Mire el reloj y marcaba las 3:15 a.m mañana se me hará imposible despertar para ir a la facultad de medicina, el sueño me matará asique será mejor que me quede ordenando este desastre al que llamo hogar, ropa, cuadernos, libros, zapatos y otras cosas irreconocibles creaban un campo minado en toda la sala, mire fijamente una pieza de ropa color rojo al fondo de la sala, ¿era mi Sujetador?

Solté una risita nerviosa al recordar como lo había perdido, el recuerdo de las ardientes manos de Jacob bajando por mi clavícula me acaloro….

-Se ve bien allí- susurro Jacob, creo que con mi estúpida risa lo desperté -Además me gusta cuando los buscas en la mañana y no aparecen- apunto a mi sujetador

-¿Te proporcionan una buena panorámica?- dije alzando la ceja -¿O prefieres otro Angulo?-

-Hummm… me gustan todos los conocidos- se acerco a mi oído -pero me gustaría explorar algunos nuevos-

-Te encantaría- dije riendo, no estaba en condiciones de comentarios subidos de tono… menos a esta hora, quedaría agotada para mañana. No pude evitar bostezar, Jake rio haciendo temblar el sillón

-¿Vamos a Dormir?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-Sí por favor-

-¿Servicio exprés o Ruta normal?- pregunto parándose frente a mi

-Exprés- respondí estirando los brazos

.

Jake me tomo y me colgó en su hombro, tenía una adorable vista a su trasero… ¡concéntrate Ren!

Camino por entre las minas de ropa y comida y al fin llego al estrecho pasillo de nuestro departamento de universitarios… Jake siempre pide que nos mudemos al Suyo, es más amplio y lujoso pero diré que si cuando me pida que me case con él…

Había llegado unas horas antes de la universidad y creo que entre demasiado silenciosa porque me encontré con un Nervioso Jacob practicando frente al espejo… decía cosas como _"Te casarías conmigo" "Aceptas ser mi esposa" "Ren, ¿quieres casarte conmigo"_… se veía tan adorable practicando como decírmelo que no quise arruinarle la sorpresa y salí de allí para volver a entrar al departamento con un portazo, de inmediato salió a mi encuentro y me besó… creo que hubo mucho fuego porque terminamos en la cama agitados, creo que es obvio que sucedió después

.

-El paquete ha llegado a su destino- dijo con una sonrisa

Me ayudo a bajar de su hombro y tuve que agarrarme de su brazo para no resbalar, ¿Qué diablos hacía una pera reventada en el suelo de nuestra habitación?

-¡Qué Asco!- me queje poniéndole mi pie en plena cara, pequeños pedazos de fruta estaban pegados a el

-Yo sabía que el postre se sirve de lo último- dijo riendo

-Muy Gracioso Black, debo lavarme…- dije saltando con un pie hasta el baño, no quería ensuciar el piso -El agua estará helada-

-¡Si quieres voy y te la caliento!- grito estallando en carcajadas, no pude resistirlo y comencé a reír también -Es una Broma Amor-

-¡Ya, Ya!-

.

Metí mi pie en la lava manos y lo lavé con jabón, el agua estaba tibia… yo no había pagado la cuenta del gas… ¡Jacob!

¿Siempre será mi salvador?

Estire mí cuello y vi que Jake estaba tirado en la cama roncando, siempre había envidiado la facilidad que tenía para quedarse dormido

Seque mi pie con una toalla que seguro llevaba semanas en el baño y volví junto a Jake… Me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama, Era totalmente infantil… unos shorts rosados con una polera de tirantes del mismo color con una carita feliz, A Jacob siempre le causaba gracia mis pijamas… Claro, como el dormía como Dios lo mando al Mundo

Me acosté junto a él y de inmediato despertó… Me Beso tiernamente

.

-Apagaré la Luz- Susurro levantándose

Jake apenas había avanzado un metro cuando comenzó a temblar… Me asuste

-tranquila es solo un temblor- dijo al observar mi rostro

Cerré los ojos esperando a que dejara de temblar pero en vez de detenerse el movimiento se intensifico…

-¡Jake!- grite nerviosa

.

Los brazos de Jacob me cubrieron y su abrazo me hizo sentir segura… La intensidad de los movimientos seguían creciendo, las paredes crujían provocando un ruido ensordecedor, el polvo no dejaba ver absolutamente nada…. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar

La Luz se fue y la oscuridad se me hizo espantosa, necesitaba ver el rostro de Jake, comprobar que estaba a mi Lado, que estaba bien

"_Estoy aquí_" susurro, No pude evitar romper a llorar… Las cosas caían a la cama y me golpeaban las piernas

Parecía interminable, De pronto Todo se comenzó a mover más fuerte que antes, El ruido aumento y el abrazo de Jake también

Intentamos pararnos de la cama pero fue imposible, caímos en el primer intento golpeándonos contra la pared que no dejaba de moverse

-Te sacare de aquí- Dijo Jacob tomándome de la cintura y apegándome a su cuerpo

El ruido de las cosas al quebrarse, las paredes cayendo me volvía loca… no sabía que pasaba, no quería reconocer pero era el momento de hacerlo… estábamos corriendo peligro, estábamos en medio de un terremoto

No me di cuenta cuando estábamos en medio de la calle, Jake me abrazaba fuertemente y me acariciaba el cabello…

La gente gritaba y lloraba, las casas estaban en el suelo y la capa de polvo no se iba… quería morir

.

-¡Ren!- grito Jacob al ver que no reaccionaba -¡Renesmee!-

-Jacob- chille colgándome de su cuello -yo, yo… creí que…-

-Tranquila… no paso nada-

Negué con la cabeza -La gente, ¿Por qué lloran?-

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo tratando de llevarme, yo me resistí -No todos tuvieron nuestra suerte, Debemos salir Nessie-

-Prométeme una cosa-

-lo que quieras-

-Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás… que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase-

-Te lo Juro- dijo besando mis lagrimas -Jamás, Escúchame Bien Renesmee Masen, jamás me separare de ti. Pase lo que pase-

-Te Amo-

-Y Yo, más que a mi vida- tomo mi mano -Debemos irnos, debemos ver si Seth está Bien-

-OK- dije caminado junto a el

En un momento creí que iba a acabar todo, que iba a morir… Jacob nunca me dejo… él es el hombre con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida

.

-Jake- dije en un susurro -Estoy embarazada, vamos a Ser padres- confesé… había planeado hacerlo en otro momento pero… este era el momento indicado

-¿De verdad?- dijo confuso, asentí y su expresión cambio…

Su Sonrisa se ensancho y Me abrazo levantándome y dándome vueltas en el aire

-¡Seremos Padres!- grito emocionado

...

No sabía cuántas personas murieron esta noche, pero de lo que estaba segura es que la nueva vida que estaba por venir haría todo lo posible para ser digno de estar en este mundo, La vida de mi hijo recompensaría un poco las que se perdieron...

El destino me había dado una nueva oportunidad y la aprovecharía al máximo, lo haría con honor y respeto a las personas que no lograron escapar… lo haría por todos nosotros

Era mi oportunidad de renacer, comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

¿Que Les parecio?, Quería escribir hace tiempo sobre el Terremoto pero no sabía como... me pillo la inspiracion ahora... aksjak debería estar haciendo otras cosas pero tenme aqui! aksjak son las 23:45 ¿Tarde no?, mañana debo levantame a las ¿7? kajskajsk todo es por ustedes gente Hermosa!

Este Va Dedicado a la Señorita que siempre me apoyo y se preocupo cuando se entero del Terremoto que afecto a mi pais; Chile. **Para Ti Caro!**

**No Olviden dejar su COMENTARIO! (:**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


End file.
